<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekend With The Avengers by MamaBear7319</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127247">Weekend With The Avengers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear7319/pseuds/MamaBear7319'>MamaBear7319</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Happier, Friendlier Timeline (2014) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2014 timeline, Gen, Irondad, Training With The Avengers, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear7319/pseuds/MamaBear7319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After assisting during the Prison Breakout, Tony insists that the boys come to the compound for a long weekend for training and evaluation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Happier, Friendlier Timeline (2014) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter pulled into the parking lot of the regional airport north of Cambridge. Happy was waiting with one of the private jets to take the team, Peter's team, to the compound for the four day weekend. Peter knew without a doubt the other four had no idea what they were heading into. Bobby probably had an idea but even he had never really gone through a training session with any of the Avengers.</p>
<p>The flight was incredibly brief. Peter groaned when he saw Natasha and Bucky waiting for them by the landing zone. Throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder he led the group off the plane towards the two people who would more than likely try to kill each of them at some point this weekend.</p>
<p>Bucky enveloped Peter in a hug. "Hey kid! You've been gone too long. But, I heard you looked good in New York."</p>
<p>"Thanks Bucky. I missed you all too." He took a step back. "Bucky, Natasha this is Johnny, Wyatt, Davis, and you know Bobby."</p>
<p>Natasha grabbed Wyatt by the arm. "You're with me Wyatt. I want to see what you've got."</p>
<p>The remaining four watched Wyatt leave with Black Widow. "Ok, the rest of you are with me." Bucky led them towards one of the training gyms. Waiting in the gym was the rest of the Avengers.</p>
<p>Steve stepped forward and greeted each of them. "The purpose of this weekend is to see how your abilities function, make suggestions as to how to use them better, and to give you some guidance on how not to get yourself or each other killed."</p>
<p>Peter glanced at the rest of them. They really hadn't been given a choice. Tony just told them they had to show up and they did. He somewhat suspected that Johnny's sister and Professor X were completely on board which more than likely contributed to no one really pushing back.</p>
<p>Steve paired Bobby, Johnny, and Davis up with Avengers. "Peter, you're with me." He directed Peter onto their normal sparring mat. "So you have a team."</p>
<p>Peter stopped and laughed. "That sounds exactly like one of those videos I had to watch in school ...'so you got detention'..." His voice mimicking Captain America's voice from the videos.</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. "Yeah, I've been trying to figure out how to make this not sound like a lecture." In a sparring position he threw a warm up punch.</p>
<p>Deflecting the punch and countering with one of his own, Peter frowned. "Why am I getting a lecture. I thought I was actually doing pretty good."</p>
<p>Steve continued to throw warm up punches, "You are. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into." He increased the speed and force of his attacks. "I volunteered for the Super Soldier program when I was a couple years older than you are now. It was after I had tried to enlist and gotten turned down multiple times. Erskine said I was selected because I knew the value of strength. The military bought into it because I jumped on a grenade. I was ready to sacrifice myself for the greater good." He increased his speed and force again, Peter matching every move. "It's a hell of a lot easier to die than it is to lead."</p>
<p>Peter started throwing his own punches instead of just matching Steve's. "Is dad trying to get you to talk me into just being a college kid?"</p>
<p>Steve blocked Peter's punches and continued their normal sparring routine. "No. But you know he'll always prefer for you to stay safe. What I'm trying to tell you is that you've always found it easy to sacrifice yourself. You step in front of bullets, you forego any kind of regular life, you run into situations with the knowledge that you might not come out. All to protect others and to do the right thing. What you need to understand is that sometimes, it's not you that needs to be sacrificed but a member of your team and it sucks."</p>
<p>Peter hesitated at Steve's comment, which meant that he missed a block and felt Steve's fist connect with his cheek. He parried the other hits, relieved that Steve hasn't stopped the attack just because he lost focus.</p>
<p>Steve smiled, "You didn't think of that part, did you."</p>
<p>Peter frowned and continued sparring. "I just don't like it."</p>
<p>"Nor should you. But it's part of it. Sending people into situations that could kill them. Being the one to make the decision to do something only to have it backfire. All of the deaths that have been the result of a decision I made are on me. The rest of the team may feel guilty about it, but at the end of the day, each death is my responsibility". Steve increased speed and force again. "It sucks."</p>
<p>Peter thought through what Steve was saying. He was right. He hadn't thought through that aspect of leadership. He could sacrifice himself. Could he sacrifice others? The very thought turned his stomach. He continued sparring with Steve. Was there another option? There was always another option. He'd just have to find it.</p>
<p>Steve watched Peter process what he was saying. Tony used to always say you could see the wheels turning in his head. There was a lot of truth to it. He took a moment to glance around and realized that most of the rest of the gym, both teams, were watching them. Then he realized he and Peter had probably cranked things up a little too much. He backed off until they both came to a stop. He addressed the group. "That's enough for now. Let's get everyone settled. Dinner is at 6:00."</p>
<p>The Avengers showed the boys to their rooms. Peter was surprised, but happy, that instead of him being upstairs in his actual room, his was with the rest of his team. The rooms were arranged around a central common area that, once showered, the boys gathered before heading to dinner.</p>
<p>Johnny looked at Peter. "You and Captain America were pretty impressive. Just how strong are you?"</p>
<p>Peter shrugged. "I don't think we've really found my max. I once had to lift a couple tons of debris off my back."</p>
<p>Bobby had already heard the story so he grinned when everyone else's jaw dropped. "So Wyatt, how was Black Widow? What did you all do?"</p>
<p>Wyatt stretched his legs out in front of him and rolled his neck. "I sparred with her. She's quick. And brutal. She's got this move where she flips over you and lands on your neck and takes you down with momentum. I got a couple of good punches in though."</p>
<p>Peter leaned forward. "Really? I would have paid good money to see that. Not many people can actually land anything."</p>
<p>Wyatt grinned. "I know. She said something about it the first time I hit her."</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Dinner with the Avengers was uneventful. Peter thought the other four were actually a little disappointed that dinner was just dinner and socializing. The four boys still saw the Avengers as larger than life superhero's so it was a little mind blowing for all of them that they were really just normal people that just happened to have extraordinary abilities.</p>
<p>On the Avenger's part, dinner was intended to help the boys relax as well as get to know them better. Natasha and Bucky wanted to fully vet the people who would be watching Peter's back so they intentionally spent time with all of them.</p>
<p>Peter pushed a chair out for his dad when he walked in close to the end of dinner. "I was a little surprised that you didn't participate in everything this afternoon."</p>
<p>"Who do you think was running biometric scans." Tony smirked at Peter.</p>
<p>"FRIDAY. FRIDAY ran the scans." Peter smirked back at Tony. Steve interrupted the banter between father and son.  "8am sharp in ops." He looked over at Peter. "We thought we'd download both teams on where we stand with the prison breakout before we start working through abilities."</p>
<p>Peter nodded in response. He couldn't believe Steve was going to include them in a briefing about the breakout. There had been a couple news reports about it and a lot of debate in DC about it. Ross had made his first appearance since being fired from Secretary of State. His comments seemed to have been centered around how dangerous the prisoners were. He had also offered praise for how quickly the Avengers had contained the situation which of course put everyone on edge.</p>
<p>The group started breaking up, Peter spent a little bit of time catching up with his dad before ushering his team to their quarters. He thought he might have to force everyone to call it a night early but by the time they got to their quarters the events of the day were catching up with them. Wyatt wasn't the only one swallowing a couple Advil before heading to be. 8am would be there early</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve looked around the table at the combined group. It had dawned on him last night that they were in the process of preparing the next group of Avengers. When Sam and Wanda had joined it was just adding new recruits into the mix. For the first time since coming out of the ice, Steve felt like there would people to fill his shoes after he was gone. The Super Soldier serum that flowed through his veins slowed his aging but it didn't stop it completely. He wouldn't be able to do this forever, nor did he want to. There were times when he was just tired. But, while part of him relished the time when he could just stop, he also hated the idea of the burden falling on anyone else. The talk with Peter during their sparing match yesterday had just reminded him that he would still rather sacrifice himself than others. He always would.</p><p>Tony pulled up a hologram at the center of the table. "The prison that suffered the breakout was East Coast Vault." He glanced over at Peter, "For those of you who don't know, there are multiple classified prisons across the world designed to hold enhanced or mutated individuals and creatures of alien origin. Originally it was just the original Vault in the Rocky Mountains and the Raft which is in the Atlantic but it became evident that a second Vault was needed on the East Coast. In what can only be described as an monumental error in judgement they put it on Rikers Island."</p><p>Clint piped up from the side. "Your tax dollars at work. Let's put the most dangerous criminals next to super-villains. What could go wrong."</p><p>"Apparently a massive breakout." Sam chimed in from next to Bucky.</p><p>"Out of the 74 inmates of the Vault, 44 were recaptured, 18 were killed, 12 remain at large. The most dangerous of the 12 is Abomination. SHIELD is handling. When they locate Abomination they'll let us know."</p><p>"You know we could eliminate the need for prisons and the risk of escape...I'm just sayin'. I still have the scars from capturing some of these guys." Clint leaned back and looked at the rest of the group.</p><p>Steve shook his head. "It's not our style."</p><p>Bucky leaned forward. This was a conversation they had multiple times. It always ended the same which meant it was pointless to have it again. "What about Ross. He had ties to Abomination before. I don't think any of us bought his gratitude as being sincere."</p><p>Wanda shook her head. "His comments left me with an odd feeling. There was something off about it I just can't figure out what it is."</p><p>Tony turned off the hologram. "Yeah, none of us trust Ross." He looked directly at Peter. "Which is why it's imperative that you five keep your identities a secret. If even one of you gets blown, the rest of you are exposed. It's nothing short of a miracle that Peter's hid Spider-Man as long as he has."</p><p>All five nodded. They understood what was at stake. Spider-Man had a reputation as a good guy. The rest of them didn't have a resume and for Johnny and Bobby, having non-human looking forms wasn't going to endear them to most of the world.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Tony sat next to Steve and Natasha in one of the many conference rooms. After the breakout briefing, Johnny, Bobby, and Davis had been dismissed to MedBay. Peter and Wyatt had accompanied them since Peter could tell Davis was a little hesitant.</p><p>Across from Tony sat Reed and Sue Richards and Charles Xavier. The combined IQ currently in the room wasn't lost on Tony. It was an impressive group.</p><p>Charles rested his elbows on his chair. "So how did they do last night?"</p><p>Steve spoke first. "Better than I anticipated. Bobby's been training with Peter for almost a full year and it shows. Davis doesn't have much training but he's scrappy. Johnny is naturally athletic. He just needs some direction."</p><p>Sue stifled a laugh. "That's an understatement."</p><p>Steve smiled in response. "Nat, how did Wyatt do?"</p><p>"He scored a couple hits." She rubbed her jaw. "Doesn't volunteer a lot of information but I finally got out of him that he's a full blooded Cherokee and is the eldest son of their tribal chief. He really doesn't want to become chief."</p><p>"You got all of that in a couple hours? We had known him for something like six months before knowing he was Cherokee." Sue looked over at Reed. Wyatt and Johnny had been friends since boarding school. It had taken almost a year to find out that Wyatt was at boarding school because of how rebellious he had been at home. Another year to find out it was because he really didn't want to ever become Chief of their tribe.</p><p>Tony shook his head. "It's what she does." He looked at the entire group. "Ok, first impressions. Are they going to get themselves killed if we let them continue to function as a team on their own?"</p><p>Steve and Natasha both shook their heads. "They're young but none of them are stupid. We need to help them learn how to use their abilities better. Sam said Davis barely talks about his ability."</p><p>Charles leaned forward. "Davis has a lot of fear when it comes to his abilities. When they triggered, no one around him understood it. His father saw it as something he could use." Charles paused, "His father is not a good man. Logan was the one that brought him in. I'm not sure anyone else would have been able to retrieve him safely."</p><p>"I've got someone coming in later this morning who makes similar portals. Hopefully between his knowledge and ours we can help him. And hopefully he understands that there are plenty of people who can protect him from his father."</p><p>Reed shook his head. "Are we really considering letting five 18 year-olds form a superhero team and function on their own?"</p><p>Tony fought off a laugh. "You think Johnny's going to listen if you say no? They're going to do it with or without our help. The only reason Charles and I got involved with the arson thing was that Bobby asked if anyone had ever heard of a fire mutant and Peter's suit automatically reports data."</p><p>"Tony is right Reed. I'd rather they get some decent training instead of making it up as they go." Sue reached over and grabbed Reed's hand.</p><p>Charles cleared his throat. "I am also concerned that they soon won't have a choice. I believe Ross's comments after the prison break were specifically laying groundwork for an anti-mutant movement."</p><p>Tony nodded. "Wanda thought it was off too. We've been watching him for a while. None of us trust him." He looked around the room. He had come a long way since Fury had originally approached him about the Avengers. He was more than willing to function on his own back then. Now, he welcomed outside input. "Shall we go see how the boys are doing?"</p><p>xxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Dr. Strange had portaled directly into MedBay. "Peter, I can't tell you happy I am that I'm not here making a house call because you're hurt...again." He looked at the rest of them. "I understand one of you has the ability to make portals." Tony had given him what data he could as well as video from the battle a couple weeks ago. Tony had also told him he had to find some kind of bedside manner in order to deal with Davis. The kid was beyond skittish. He smiled. "Let me show you what I can do and explain to you how I make mine and we can compare notes."</p><p>Peter leaned against the doorframe watching Davis. He had spent the weeks since the breakout gaining Davis's trust. He thought he had made a decent amount of progress but Davis still looked like a deer caught in headlights. He thought it probably helped that Professor Xavier was also in the room. The man had a calming affect on Davis. Once he was convinced that Davis was ok, he left to seek out Steve.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxx</p><p>"So, what do you think?"</p><p>Steve and Bucky were in the common area on the Avenger's floor. Bucky smirked at Peter who obviously wanted their blessing. "I think with a little training they won't get you killed."</p><p>Peter looked over at Steve expectantly.</p><p>"I think it's a good group. You all are young so I really don't want you doing much on your own yet. Just like you started out with us on containment, you all need to get some low risk ops to get experience."</p><p>Peter frowned. "How is that going to work?"</p><p>"We'll see if we can loop you in on something." Steve paused and looked at Peter. He could tell he was genuinely worried about what everyone thought. "Relax Peter. It'll be fine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>